Truce or Trickery AloisxCiel
by Izaya-teamkiryu-Trancy
Summary: Alois wants Ciel Phantomhive! He convinces Ciel to come to his manor, having him believe he wants to become friends and not be enemies. But truthfully, Alois invites him over because he wants to be more than friends and will do anything to have that!
1. Chapter 1

[[ I do NOT own Black Butler. Simply fanfiction! Oh, and I apologize that the first chapter is sooo short.]]

Alois sat at the table alone,other than his servants who stood to the side to care for anything he needed. He was planning how he could get Ciel to come to his manor. Ciel absolutely despised Alois. He poked at the food on his plate. "What can I do to get Ciel to come?" he asked himself. "Ideas anybody?" He turned around and got up. As he walked over to his servants, Hannah looked down,trembling in fear. "Well?" Hannah looked at him,then back down. "I asked a question!" he yelled and slapped her across her cheek. She didn't make a noise,but fell to her feet. After falling,she quickly got back to her feet. "No sir," she said quietly. "I'll tell him I want to make a truce! Like be friends instead of enemies," he blurted excitedly as he clapped. "Claude, send a letter to the Phantomhive estate." "Yes you're highness." Claude bowed before walking out of the room to do as his master told him. "It'll be perfect!"

"Young master," Sebastian called walking to Ciel. "What is it Sebastian?"

"It seems you have a letter...from the Trancy manor."

"What?" Ciel asked, uncrossing his legs and standing up. He snatched the letter from his butler's hand and sat back down.

_Ciel Phantomhive_,  
I would like to invite you to my manor to make a truce. I would like to be friends instead of enemies. I'm tired of always being alone, and would sometimes love to have a guest as _interesting_ as you. There are no tricks or scandals. I would just like to talk to you and hopefully become friends.  
-_Alois Trancy_

"Friends instead of enemies? Tired of being alone? Guest as interesting as you?" He threw the letter down on his desk. "What does he take me for? A fool?"

"Well young master, why don't you go? I mean, he did actually send you a letter asking you to come."

"You're suggesting I go to this...this lunatic's house?"

"Well, I dont see why you shouldn't... They couldn't hurt you," he said smiling as he held his gloved hand up.


	2. Chapter 2

[ Wow, when I write these, it seems like much more words then there actually are!]

"So he will be coming!" Alois spun and clapped his hands. "I knew he'd come. I just knew it! When will he be coming?" He looked at Claude. "I do not know exactly. I believe he will be coming by later," Claude said, helping him change clothes. "I hope he gets here soon," he said as Claude tied the bowtie on his neck.  
~

"I do not understand why he would have invited me over when he knows I hate him," Ciel mumbled as Sebastian dressed him. "Well,why would it hurt you to go? They can't hurt you. It is part of our contract . I am to-"

"I know what you are supposed to do Sebastian! ...It is just a waste of my time."

"I still can't believe I agreed to this," Ciel mumbled, putting his palm to his face. The door opened and in the doorway stood Alois and Claude. "Ciel Phantomhive!" Alois cooed excitedly."I am so clad you came. Come in." Ciel cautiously walked into the house, Sebastian following behind him with a smile. "How are you Ciel?" Alois asked as Claude closed the door. "I'm fine Alois," Ciel mumbled in reply. "And you?"

"Oh, I'm great." Alois leaned on Ciel's shoulder. "Get off of me," Ciel said through clenched teeth as he shoved the other boy away lightly.

"HaHa. Hey,Claude?"

"Yes?"

"You should go to the market and get some food to prepare for our guest and me... And you should take Sebastian with you."

"I would love to go shopping with you... wonderful butler," Sebastian told him and smiled.

Ciel gave Sebastian a look as if to say 'You're going to leave me alone with this loon while you go shopping?' The two made their way out the door. Alois turned and began walking down the hall. He thought to himself, 'I finally have Ciel Phantomhive all alone!'

[I have a lot more written, but stopped the chapter there because I felt like it was a good stopping point for the chapter]


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel followed Alois into a very large room. "What would you like to do Ciel?" Ciel sat down on a claret colored couch. "I do not know Alois," he sighed before mumbling,"Leave here as soon as I can." Determined not to let Ciel leave, Alois began thinking of something they could do. "Would you like to play chess?" Ciel's face brightened slightly, but not much. "Sure, why not?" Ciel asked, almost smiling. "I enjoy playing chess." Alois led Ciel across the room to a table where there sat a chess board,pieces already set up. Both boys sat on either side of the table. "Would you like the first move?" Ciel asked as he looked from the board to Alois. "No, you take it. Besides you are my guest." Ciel smirked slightly and picked one of the pieces up and moved it. "Fine then." He linked his fingers together and rested his chin on them. "Your move."

"Ok." ALois picked up one of the white pieces and looked at the board,thinking of where to move. After examining the board for a minute, Alois set the piece down on another square. It was shortly after that that Ciel had said "Check." Alois looked at all the pieces carefully before moving again. "You're good at chess you know Ciel?"

"So, it is just," he said as he moved another piece," a game of strategy. You have to concentrate and examine...Checkmate." He toppled Alois' king over. Alois looked at the board then got up. He stood behind Ciel and put his hands on his shoulders. "You win Ciel."

"Do not touch me!" Ciel shoved his hands away and stood up. Alois looked befounded, then smiled. "Why not Ciel?" he asked, leaning on Ciel's shoulder.

"Get off of me!" He shoved Alois away from him and began to walk out of the room. Alois followed him, thinking of what else he could do...or just try to get what he _really_ wanted already. "Let's play another game." Ciel stopped where he was. "I do not like games."

"Come on," Alois begged.

"No Alois,I do not like games."

"Fine then maybe we should just talk," he said even though he knew they wouldn't be 'just talking' for long, or he hoped so anyway.

Claude and Sebastian walked into the house with the groceries. "Claude, you're back?"

"Yes," he replied as he went to the kitchen to put the groceries away. Alois knew he needed more time. "Claude, fix some tea for Ciel and me." Claude walked to the kitchen to do as Alois had said with Sebastian following him. "Come on Ciel, let's go talk."

[ So, what do you guys think so far? Like? Dislike? Have any Ideas? Suggestions? Let me know. :3 ]


	4. Chapter 4

**{ OK Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a few months. Was busy with school and all that good stuff...Plus had a bit of writers block. But hey I'm back now with another chapter of Truce or Trickery. I know it's pretty short but hey be happy I've returned with something! P.S. I could always use some ideas! }**

He led him into another room and they sat on the sofas across from each other. He didn't know what they should talk about. "Are you sure you don't want to play a game?" Alois asked crossing his legs. Ciel rested his chin againt his hand. "I am positive." Alois got up and sat next to Ciel, sliding closer to him. Alois was practically on top of Ciel when Hannah came in carrying a tray with two empty tea cups and a pot of tea. She set it on the table and began pouring the tea. Alois stood up and knocked the cup out of Hannah's hand. He pushed her down and stripped her of the tea pot. He poured the tea all over her. She looked down and didn't make a sound even though the tea was burning her. "Get out! Out! Out! Out!" Alois ordered, pointing at the door and kicking her. She stood up, gathering the tray and the broken shards of glass before turning to walk out. "Miss," Ciel said. She stopped, turning around but not looking at him. "Are you alright?" Hannah looked suprised. Alois, clenching his fist, now angrier, grabed her by her hair and pulled her out of the room. Moments later, Alois returned to thre room. He went to sit by Ciel but Ciel had gotten up and proceeded to walk out of the room.  
"Don't go Ciel," Alois called grabbing his hand. He pulled Ciel close to him. "We're going to have fun," he said with a chargrin. "Let go of me," Ciel demanded with a rather annoyed look on his face. "Stay here," Alois commanded, pointing to the spot where Ciel was standing. He let go of Ciel's hand and ran into the kitchen." "Claude."

"Yes?"

"I need you to go to the store."

"But we just returned from the store."

"Well I need you to go to the store again," Alois barked, putting his hands on his hips. "Plus Hannah broke the tea pot. We need a new one." He crossed his arms. "And CIel's butler can accompany you."

Claude put his hand across his chest and bowed. He looked to Sebastian and they both made their way to the door. Alois clapped his hands together and pranced back into the room which Ciel was in, looking out the window. Walking to him silently, Alois licked his neck. "I told you to stay put." Ciel cringed and turned to face the other boy. "I am not a dog," Ciel stated sternly, glaring icily at Alois. "Well if you're the Queen's guard dog, why can't you be my dog?" inquired Alois, one arm crossed, the other hand out questioningly. "I've had enough of your foolishness. Sebastian!" Ciel attempted to walk away, but ALois forced him back against the wall, his leg between Ciel's two, now half straddling him. "You aren't going anywhere Ciel. We still have to play." Alois told Ciel with a sinister smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**{ I'm back! Yeah yeah I know it takes me a while to update but hey I'm in the middle of quiet a few stories and ideas pour out for them but I always end up getting writer's block for this one. But I WILL make sure to continue this one.**

**OK, Clint Barton: (Just gonna reply here so if you don't read my ramblings, you're missing out on my reply!) I've done quiet a few yaoi couples. I've done Alois x Ciel , Hikaru x Kaoru,(OHSHC) Izaya x Shizuo (Durarara) , and a few others. I've had a few requests of pairings from Hetalia which I haven't been able to do do to the fact I haven't watched the anime and barely know anything about it, but I do plan on watching it. And I've also had a few friends ask for me to do a few pairings of the boys from Uta no prince sama. Oh and just letting you know I'm actually working on another Izaya x Shizuo story. Just waiting 'til I get a few chapters written until i upload it just to make sure I like the story and gonna be able to continue it, so if you like that pairing, I should have the story up soon.**

**OK, now onto the story! }**

Alois forced Ciel down onto the bed. Ciel struggled to get away from him. Alois tightened his grip around Ciel's wrist and licked his neck. Ciel arched his back. Was he liking this? He couldn't be. He despised Alois. He never had liked Alois, not as a friend, not as a person in general. He never even thought of Alois especially in the way Alois seemed to think of him. Ciel felt Alois press his lips against his. Why didn't he resist? He wanted to but just couldn't? No he could, but just didn't want kissed him back,not struggling as much as he had before. He was confused though. He didn't understand why he was doing this and acting this way. He would have never kissed Alois back, so why was he? He closed his eyes and kissed back. He tried pushing all thoughts from his head but couldn't. He was just so confused. Things weren't supposed to be like this. He usually never wanted anything to do with Alois, never wanted to think about Alois. "Al-" He was silenced as the other boy slid his tongue into his mouth. Alois had begun unbuttoning Ciel's shorts and had untied Ciel's bowtie and unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his shirt. Ciel came back to his senses and stuggled again. "I think it's cute when you struggle like that Ciel. But things would be so much easier and we could get to the point faster if you would just stay still." He slid his tongue back into Ciel's mouth and began grinding against him. "Stop!" Ciel ordered. He had pushed Alois off of him and sat started buttoning his shirt and his pants. Alois looked at him shocked. Ciel seemed to like it at first and Alois had goten so close. Alois wondered what had gone wrong.

Ciel marched out of the room followed by Alois. "But Ciel! Ciel you can't go!" Alois caught up to him and walked beside him. "Don't go." He grabbed on to Ciel's arm, but he just shook him off. "Sebastian!" Ciel called as he walked down the stairs. Alois ran in front of him to stop him."Wait don't go yet!" Ciel crossed his arms and looked at him. "I"ll do anything!" he begged. "I'll do anything you want me to." Ciel looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"I'll do anything for just one ti-"

No! I'm not doing that with you!" Ciel felt strange about saying that. Did he want to? Had he wanted to a few minutes prior to this moment now?

"Anything you want me to do Ciel I'll do it!" Alois got down on his knees and grabbed Ciel's legs, begging him.

Ciel thought about it. This was his chance to make a fool of Alois. He blushed, turning to face away from Alois so he couldn't see him. He would give him what he wanted after Ciel had a chance to toy with.

"Ok Alois, you have to do anything and everything I tell you to until I say you can stop," he said, turning to face the other boy who was still on his knees. Alois' eyes lit up. "OK!" he agreed,standing up. He went to give Ciel a hug but stopped when Ciel gave him a disapproving look.

The two butlers walked in and looked at the two boys. "Sebastian, we're going to return to our estate and Alois will be coming with us," Ciel told his butler, motioning to Alois. Sebastian gave him a puzzled look then smiled. "Alright. Will we be leaving now?"

"Yes." He nodded and headed for the door, Alois following behind him.

**{ Who's ready to see what things Ciel has Alois do?! :D If you have any ideas of things YOU may want him to do please please please do let me know. I don't care if it's some outrageous thing nobody else could possibly ever think of, just give me an idea! Im'ma be sad if nobody gives me any ideas :( So come on people ideas,ideas, ideas! P.S. I'm already kind of working on the next chapter so don't let me down guys and hopefully I won't let you down }**


	6. Chapter 6

{ Hey look, I'm back! :D Yeah, I didn't die, totally fine other than my throat hurting. Bleh been feeling pretty sick, so every time I did have inspiration, I didn't wanna get out of bed and type it all up... I don't know what it is about this story, but I'm always and I mean ALWAYS getting writers block for it. Plus I've been working on a few other stories, plus I've had school, so no complaining! I'll get to it when I get a chance (which will hopefully be a little more frequently starting now) so I guess I'll get started :D }

Not many words were spoken on the way back to the Phantomhive manor. Ciel didn't say anything to Alois, and when Alois would look at Ciel as if he were going to say something, Ciel just glared at him, making him go silent. Ciel sat looking out the window the whole time while Alois would look at him, then turn his attention to the window then back to Ciel. It was so quiet and Alois wanted desperately to say something, or anything to Ciel. He wanted to try to flirt with him and get another chance at him, but he knew if he did now, Ciel might change his mind and he wouldn't get the chance to. He rested his palm in his cheek and sighed. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and noticed he was already looking at him with a smile. Did he know why he had let Alois come with them, why he was coming? Did he know what both of the boys' intentions were once they had gotten home and after Ciel made Alois do a bunch of ridiculous stuff. He looked away, staring back out the window.

Soon, they had stopped and were both climbing out. "I will have you know now that I do not want any nonsense out of you. You are to do as I tell you to," Ciel said sternly. "Do you understand me?" Alois nodded and grabbed Ciel's hands. "Oh Thank you Ciel. Thank you." Ciel pushed him away, pulling his hands from the blonde's. "Do not touch me! I do not want you touching me." Alois had already had a sly, flirty, and perverted statement to say to Ciel but remembered he was not supposed to bring that up right now. "You are to act as my servant, as if you actually worked for me." Ciel looked at Alois and was puzzled. He had figured Alois would be throwing a fit over this.

Ciel turned, walking inside as Sebastian held the door for him. Alois followed him inside and turned to Ciel. "What am I to do first?" he asked, eager to get started and get done as soon as possible. "You are to stand here while I think of something you can do." Ciel started out of the room pausing. "And don't touch anything."

He had gone and dismissed everyone from doing there jobs today and everyone seemed fine by that. He walked back into the room where Alois was. "You are going to take care of the outside of the manor." He got a rather confused look from Alois. "What do you mean I am going to take care of-" he was cut off my Ciel. "Sebastian will show you what to do. Now go." Alois walked back out of the door to find Sebastian. He walked around the entire manor which took quite some time. Finally, he had found Ciel's butler. "Ciel said I needed to ask y-" He stopped talking as Sebastian shoved a pair of hedge clippers into his hands. Was he really supposed to sit here and tidy up bushes outside. "This is what Lord Phantomhive told you to do, so you must do it." He began walking away and Alois turned to him. "Wait, and you aren't even going to help me?!" Alois shouted, stomping his foot down. "I shouldn't have to do this! Why do I have to?" The butler had turned around and smiled, still looking calm. "My master gave YOU the orders, not me. He said you were to do this, and that's what you will do." Alois fumed and turned back, looking at the long row of hedges and trees. This was going to take forever.

After finally beginning his job, he had already cut branches off of the trees leaving them to look deformed and shabby. He never had to do this, so it wasn't his fault. Ciel was the one that told him to do it. He looked at the large area where there were branches of trees and hedges laying everywhere. "Well looks like I'm done!" He smiled cheerfully, dropping the clippers and walking back to the doors of the manor. "Ciel, I'm finished what do I have to do now?!" He walked into the room where Ciel was looking at papers. Ciel looked up at him. "Now, clean the inside of the manor. I want it spotless, top to bottom. I even want the chandeliers cleaned." Alois gaped, looking at him. "Every last inch of this place?" he asked looking at Ciel who had said it as if it would be nothing for him to do. "Every last inch," Ciel confirmed.

Alois walked out of theroom, shoulders slumped. THIS really would take forever! He trudged around, looking for a broom or a mop.

Hours later, Ciel leaned againt the staircase looking at Alois up on a large ladder cleaning the chandelier. "Wow. You already cleaned everything? Every single room?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Alois was startled, suddenly hearing Ciel's voice. The ladder rocked, and he flailed his arms before grabbing tightley to the latter and closing his eyes. He opened them after the it had stopped swaying. "Yeah. The chandelier was the last thing. It took forever!" He sighed, glad he had finally finished. Alois looked at him, the same sinister smile he had had on before. "Now, don't you owe me a little something Ciel?" Ciel looked back at him, a smug smile on his face as he crossed his arms. "No. I told you you were to do everything I told you to do until I told you you were finished. You are not finished." Alois' mouth fell open as he stared at Ciel. "But you said!-"

"You are not finished. You are to cook for me and then you will be finished unless I change my mind otherwise."

Alois pouted and started for the kitchen. He smiled once Ciel could not see him. Him alone in the kitchen fixing something for Ciel. Perfect. He could make a bunch of sweet stuff and put it all over Ciel. He clapped his hands excitedly. This was the perfect oppurtunity. This was going to be absolutely perfect.

{Well guys, what'd ya think? :D At first, I was going to make him do a BUNCH of absolutley RIDICULOUS things, but my throat is hurting really bad and I just wanna die right now, so I just kept it simple. I swear I will make the next chapter (the one where all the "good stuff" happnes ;) very very very VERY good for you guys. This i swear. So, until next time, (hopefully tomorrow or in the next few days), bye! } 


End file.
